


Only The Stars Bore Witness

by PosseMagnet



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosseMagnet/pseuds/PosseMagnet
Summary: Quickie agnst-drabble for a FB prompt.I'm not crying, you're crying.





	Only The Stars Bore Witness

Dean sees the werewolf emerge from the dark corner of the barn. Right behind Sam, it’s on him before either brother can react. It gut-punches Sam, and all Dean can do for an eternally long second is scream Sam’s name, and watch as Sam’s guts slide slick and hot out of the hole in his stomach onto the filthy barn floor. Something in Dean’s throat tears, the blood splattering his chin is what finally makes him move. 

The barbwire-wrapped piece of fence is all he has, and it bites into his hand as he swings with everything he has. The werewolf had hardly turned when Dean caves in the side of its head. 

Wood, wolf, and Dean all fall to the floor. He can’t speak. Whatever he tore in his throat is important. He tries to rouse Sam, as barely noticed tears wash down his face. They patter against his brother’s ashen cheeks. 

Somehow, and without Dean knowing, his brother’s last breath had come and gone. He cradles Sam in his arms, mouthing his name, trying to kiss his sweet, smart, humble, beautiful brother back to life. 

But somehow, and without Dean knowing, the Winchester brothers are out of second chances.

Gingerly he lays his brother’s body down. He picks up the fence post again and pummels the dead werewolf until something in his shoulder tears so his arm hangs useless, and the only thing left of the wolf is a slick spot of gore on the floor. 

A trip outside to the Impala for some supplies, and two hours later, through tears, on shaky legs, he’s built a decent sized pyre for his Sammy, and wrestled him atop it with his one good arm. 

He can’t speak to bid his Sammy goodbye, so he salts his little brother, and sets him alight in tear-stained silence. 

Finally, Dean collapses, his back against the pyre. With his good arm he thumbs back the hammer on his 1911 and presses the barrel against the soft spot under his chin. 

Idly, he wonders if there’s anyone left who’ll burn _his_ body.


End file.
